Happy New Year
by TheWolfAndTheRose99-2
Summary: Its New Years Eve, and some wise words from Jackie convince him to take a chance. Set soon after He Knows, but can be read as stand-alone. Reviews please xxxxx


She'd been begging him for ages to go, and he kept putting it off but eventually those big brown eyes and gorgeous blonde hair had unsurprisingly won him over, again.

It really was getting out of hand how easy she could win him over, but he didn't mind.

So he agreed to take her, to her mother's New Year 's Eve party and he promised not to be too rude and not to get drunk and not to insult any of her relatives. Not like the last time she took him to one of her mother's parties. Aunt Gladys hasn't worn that blouse since.

So when he finally agrees he can pretend that she isn't testing his self-restraint when she squeals and gives him a hug before running off to her room to get changed, swaying her hips in a way that is _very _distracting. And he can pretend that he isn't wondering what it would be like to make her squeal like that again, in very different circumstances. With a lot less clothing.

But that's all he has, his wandering imagination because she's human and he's a time lord and _blah blah blah_, and he can pretend that that really is the reason that he hasn't jumped her yet. And he can pretend that he isn't actually just terrified yet intrigued at the prospects of a relationship with her. One that isn't full of slightly-too-long hugs and hushed glances when the other isn't looking.

And he can pretend that he doesn't love her.

Except of course he doesn't and how absurd and definitely not.

Maybe he has a thing for blondes. Yeah that's it. He did nearly take Lynda with a Y with him, because she was pretty if a bit dim. And then there was Reinette who he was intrigued by, and all those other random women that he flirted his way through who also happen to be blonde. But it's not the same.

They aren't Rose.

oOo

She's purposely wearing _that dress_ that she knows drives him insane by the way he stares at her as she comes sauntering into the control room, wearing shiny black heels that are so high she can almost look him in the eye. Almost. But she'll settle for his neck, the light stubble that he hardly ever lets grow appearing, that is driving her crazy.

She's hoping that tonight is the night that they finally cross the boundary between friends and lovers, and that tonight he finally makes his move. She didn't wear her nicest lace underwear and squeeze herself into this extremely tight black dress with the slit up the leg for a dance and a bit of a laugh.

Because she knows, oh _she knows_ how much he likes it. And how much he stares whenever she wears anything tight or anything above the knee, and when she doesn't as well because that's how much he loves her,that he can't turn away even for a second because he's scared that she'll fade from him.

So tonight she's just got to pull up her cleavage a bit and act a lot tipsier than she will be and maybe, just maybe, he'll take her back to the TARDIS and fulfil a few fantasies that's she's had lingering in her mind for a while.

She knows exactly what she's doing as she brushes up against him when she walks round the console, patiently waiting for him to get a move on and input the co-ordinates, and she actually had to wave a hand in front of his face to get him to respond, and when he does, looking bemused and embarrasses she bites back a laugh and just gives him her best smile, which she knows is almost as bad as the dress.

They land and he takes her by the hand, steadying her as she nearly falls and breaks her neck in those god forsaken shoes and she wraps her hands around his arm feigning unbalance just so they can be close as he walks her over to her mother's. the airs crisp and cold around them, and he predicts that it might snow later, a good way to introduce a new year he thinks- but a better way would be pushing her into an alley and doing it rough with her against the brick wall, forgetting the whole party.

But he quickly shakes the thoughts out of his mind and puts on his smile and helps her across the Powell estates.

oOo

He has the familiar uncomfortable conversations with Rose's relatives and convinces them all that for the hundredth time_ there __is noth__ing going on between him and Rose, _unfortunately. And he gets 'the talk' several times off of her cousins who can't be more than twenty one that if he ever hurts her they'll be hunting him down, and he convinces them that even though they are _just friends_ he'd never hurt her. And he wouldn't, because she is his Rose and he can hardly bear to see her have a grazed knee, let alone break her heart.

And then he talks quietly to Jackie, filling her in on some of the adventures him and Rose have had since they last saw her, and she pretends to listen and then asks him something that nearly makes him jump out of his skin.

"Would you ever marry her?"

And he nearly chokes on his drink. "I'm sorry what?" he manages to stutter

"It's just," Jackie says with a sigh "She isn't getting any younger, and I know that she isn't going to give up her life with you, not for me, let alone any man. But I'd like to see my daughter get married, or at least have something serious with someone"

And then he sighs, "Jackie you know me and Rose aren't like that." He says, sighing and glancing over to where she's standing, in the middle of the living room dancing and mucking about with her mate Shareen.

"But doctor, I know you like her. I can tell by the way you look at her, and I know that nobody could ever compare to you in her life, so why don't you just take a chance?" she says, practically pleading with him

"Jackie I-"

"No doctor, because she can't go around travelling with the man she loves for the rest of her life, without _going somewhere_ and I know that you don't want to lose her."

He goes to respond, but she just cuts him off. "Just think about it." She says before wandering off and mingling in with the crowd.

And then he looks over to her again, and she's still there with Shareen, but he catches her eye for a second and she smiles at him and he smiles back, and he does start to think about it. Could this work between them, really? And he goes over the potential outcomes in his mind 1000 times a second, before glancing at the clock. 23:59, and he decides that thinking is overrated anyway.

It's a new year, and a new start and he is going to take a chance.

So he walks over to her and grabs her hand, pulling her out of the crowd, before walking to the front door and slipping out with her. And they stand outside in the cool night, looking over as light snow starts to settle over the Powell estate and he can hear everyone inside anticipating the new year coming in.

He sees her shiver, and places his jacket over her shoulders, and she smiles gratefully pulling it around her closer, and then looks up at the moon.

"It's going to be a good year isn't it?" she says, turning back to him

"Oh I think you are _definitely_ going to have a really, really great year" he says, smiling

"And why is it so great?"

He glances at his watch, 10 seconds. "You'll see" he says, glancing up at the sky. And she gives him an odd look before glancing up, and gasping. A shooting star falls to the earth, glittering over the night sky and she closes her eyes, making the same wish that she always makes, and then hears his watch beep. 00:00.

"Happy New Year, new new doctor" she says with a smile facing him, trying not to look fazed at their sudden close proximity.

"Happy New Year, my Rose" he says quietly, the words practically ghosting on her lips and she looks up into his deep eyes and suddenly there isn't any more need for words. Because slowly and hesitantly their lips meet and her hands go into his _great_ hair and he snakes his arms around her waist, and she smiles against his lips.

She got her wish.

_**When you wish upon a starrr, your dreamsssss comeeeeee truuuuuueeeeeee. Yeah I love a bit of cliché and a bit of Disney, who doesn't? but yeah I really needed to write some 10 x Rose fluff after that kind of disappointing finale. Did you all watch it? I wasn't that impressed. Like the story line was good (ish) but its like doctor who has all got too complicated. It isn't even a family show anymore like little kids don't get it and eugh. But yeah, minor rant over. I guess this is sort of set after 'She Knows' may**__**be I should make a series. If I have time. Reviews please xxx**_


End file.
